Home
by sasou
Summary: "Apart from the danger they have gone through and the nights spent outdoors under the starry sky in each others arms. They had to leave the most valuable in their lives. Hana." Anna and Yoh returned home, but will Hana accept them?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King._

 _ **Home**_

„Yoh?", a blond haired woman walked through the hallways of the Inn, she and her husband returned to, after several years of traveling around the world. The reason for their travel was to simply fulfill a promise. At that time they did not suspect that this selfless promise would cause them so many problems. Apart from the danger they have gone through and the nights spent outdoors under the starry sky in each others arms. They had to leave the most valuable in their lives.

 _Hana._

They tried to take him with, but failed horribly…

„Now where is the slacker, whom I call my husband?", she asked herself as she opened the door to the bedroom she shared with the so called husband. There on the futon she saw something curled up under the blanket. Only a few strands of hair protruding from under the blanket and lay spread over the pillow. She sighed „Yoh, it's already afternoon, how long do you want to stay in bed?", she asked and walked up to him. Everyone else would expect her to slap him, but what they do behind closed doors is another matter. But instead of a slap she knelt beside him and pulled the blanket from his face. „Yoh.", she called him in a worried voice and placed her hand on his forehead. He replied with a groan and tried to open his eyes.

„What is wrong? Was the alcohol last night too much for you?", Anna asked and stroked some strands of his face.

„I couldn't sleep all night. I was just worried if Hana would accept us as his parents.", Yoh replied in a still sore voice and looked up to met a pair of Amber eyes.

„Don't worry about that.", she told him, laid next to him and rested her chin on his chest. „It will work out, remember.", she smirked.

A grin spread over his lips and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Then he shifted his eyes to the ceiling „I just don´t want him to see me the way I saw my own father. I want him to know me. To know us.", he spoke in a soft voice, while his eyes were unfocused. „We have to tell him that we can't stay forever… he will be disappointed."

Anna raised her head to have a better look at his face „Yoh, he is an Asakura and even more than that is he _our_ son. He will be alright. He has people around him who truly love him. And stop worrying about, whether he will accept you or not! He greeted you with a left kick, he must like you already! And since we're talking about it, are you feeling better now?", she asked.

Yoh cringed at the memory „Yea, I am feeling better now. But my wife and son really enjoy to hurt me. But I don't mind, it's just their way to show affection.", he grinned.

Anna smirked „Affection, huh?"

 _Slap!_

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back up. The grin never leaving his face „Yes, affection.", he whispered back and raised his head to place a kiss on her lips. Anna smiled into the kiss, which caused Yoh to smile too. He pulled back and kissed her forehead „I love you Anna."

„You want me to slap you again, to show affection?", she asked seductive.

Yoh smirked „If you have the feeling that the slap not showed me enough how much you love me.", he spoke in a charming voice. Anna giggled „I think you got a good impression of my love."

The giggle caused him to laugh and he hugged her tightly. In the corner of his eyes, he saw a movement in the doorway. There stood the youngest member of the Asakura family. His hands clung to the wood of the sliding door. _„Is this how a mom and dad are to each other?"_ , the boy thought as he observed the scene in front of him. _„Tamao-mom and Ryu are acting different with each other. Not like my…my parents. Is this the difference? Of having parents, then just people, who love me, but not each other that way…"_

„Hana?", Yoh asked with a gentle smile. Anna followed Yoh´s gaze „Hana, you are back from school. Come here."

Hana winced when he heard his mother's voice and felt caught.

„I will not hurt you, come here.", she smiled and held a hand out.

Awkwardly, Hana moved forward and stopped, when he stood directly in front of her. He needed something to hold on and clung to his overall. Anna just picked him up and put him on her lap. „Your hair is just like your dad's. Unmanageable.", she stated, while she ran her fingers through his hair. Hana felt himself relaxed in her arms. „Unmanageable?! But he got the hair color from you.", Yoh said with his usual grin.

„Maybe, we should tie your hair up.", Anna suggested and gathered his hair together already.

Hana snapped back „Like girls do?! Please not _Mom_!"

Anna´s eyes widened and she looked at hana blankly. The boy wanted to ask, what was wrong, but saw how single tear run down her cheek.

„D-Did I say something wrong?!", the blond boy asked and placed his little palms on each side of his mothers face. „I am sorry, mom. Please don´t cry. Dad!", he looked at his father for help, but he just smiled with glassy eyes.

Anna shook her head „You have done nothing wrong.", she spoke softly and hugged her son tightly. Yoh wrapped his arms around both of them and kissed them each one on the head.

At that time, Hana did not understood why his mother was crying. He only knew that he felt comfortable in their arms. And that these two are not strangers, but people he used to know deep down in his heart. That no strangers have returned to him, but his parents. He doesn´t only feel comfortable in their arms, but he felt like at _home_.

* * *

xxx Ok obviously I procastinate my Samurai AU xD But I hope you liked this little Story! I mean Takei just focused on Hana greeting Yoh and not at Anna at all! Which is a shame! So I hope you liked this version!

And I will upload the Samurai AU soon! I am working on it!xxx


End file.
